


You're not the "real" Jack, are you?!

by G4ige_the_mechrom4ncer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Cute, Death, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Huntington's Disease, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G4ige_the_mechrom4ncer/pseuds/G4ige_the_mechrom4ncer
Summary: You're a bartender at Moxxis, when one day the body double of the boyfriend of your boss shows up.And of course you had to fall in love with him ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Borderlands x reader one shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406953) by [sydwoof (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof). 



> English is not my native language so I am sorry for any mistakes

A normal day at work. As always...  the same stupid customers, the same orders and the same god damn music! If this wouldn't be the only job you could find on Elpis, without risking your life, you wouldn't even be here. Some people may consider this job as exiting or maybe even fun, working at "Moxxis", thereto on the moon of Pandora, but it wasn't. It was just boring.

At this time (as every day) weren't many customers there so you had the chance to sit back a little and read. Sometimes reading was the only escape from reality and reality sucks, so you read a lot!  
You were totally withdrawn in your book, when you heard the bell on the counter, signaling that a new customer needed your service. You glanced over to the counter.  
Wait! Was that... Jack?! He had been here once and you really hoped you wouldn't have to see him again. Jack (or John which his real name was) got really drunk back then and started flirting with you to the point where you had to call Moxxi to kick him out. (That's by the way how they met each other)  
But... what did he want now? He knew that Moxxi was on Pandora and...

You stopped your thoughts and walked over to the man. «What can I get for you today, sir?», you asked with a fake smile. «I... umm... I'll take a whiskey... kiddo(?!)»  
So either Jack made a complete personality change or that wasn't Jack. «Um, one second», you answered a little irritated, turning around to make him his drink.

Hadn't Moxxi said something about body doubles!? She mentioned it once, said it'd just be another stupid idea of her boyfriend. And Jack was actually pretty hot, so a few more of him shouldn't be to bad right?

When you turned back around you saw the doppelganger checking you out. Moxxi didn't give you something that was as revealing as her outfit but it still accented your curves and you really couldn't blame anyone for looking at you but it was still kinda weird. "Jack" quickly looked at the counter, blushing when you caught him.

You put the whiskey in front of him on the counter. «Thanks, cupcake.»  
You smiled at him in response.  
Since there was nothing else to do, you went back to your book, feeling the eyes of the body double on you. At one point you just gave up trying to focus on the text 'cause your thoughts just kept on going back to the man sitting at that bar. So you stood up and walked over to him.

«Can I ask you something?»  
«'Course you can», he answered meeting your eyes before starring on his drink again. Damn he was cute!  
«You're not the "real" Jack are you?», You asked lifting a brow at him.  
He lifted his head starring at you. Wow that question really caught him off guard... «of course I am. The one and only!», he answered hesitantly.  
«Noo, I don't think so...», you replied a little playful.  
He sighed «is it _that_ obvious?», he asked, sounding a little disappointed in himself. You chuckled «You know Jack has this scary aura and you just... don't.» He took a sip from his whiskey, grimacing when the burning fluid slid down his throat. «But you do have a real name, do you?»  
«Can't tell you.»  
«Why not?»  
«I.. uhhh... I signed something.», he stressfully ran his hand through his hair.

«Oh, yeah I get it. You can't tell me because, y'know... Jack is ALWAYS listening!», you answered him sarcastic.  
He sighed and looked around in the bar, checking if there was anyone who could possibly listen to you. When he made sure no one paid attention to your conversation, he leaned a little bit over the counter so that he won't have to talk too loud. «It's uhh...», he blushed «it's Timothy. Timothy Lawrence», he said almost whispering and it was hard to hear him over the music but you managed to get his name.

'Timothy Lawrence', you repeated in you mind. «What a beautiful name», you said smiling at him.  
«And can I get your name, or did you signed something too?» you laughed and told him your name right before Timothys echo-device  clicked. _«Hey incredibly handsome man. I need your help in R &D. See you in 10!»_  
«I'll be there, other Jack!», replied Tim to his boss, Jack. He send you an apologising look «sorry, but I guess I have to go..."  
«Will we see each other again?», you asked a little disappointed, that you couldn't chat with him a bit more.  
Okay "a little disappointed" was totally understated. Timothy was the most interesting thing that happened here in the past few weeks.  
«I hope so.», he answered, paid for his drink and left the bar.

The next few days you went to work looking forward to see the body double again. Days turned into weeks and at one point you just stopped hoping. You had to learn, in your past, that the more you hold onto things, the more it's gonna hurt when you realise that it's not working. So you went back to your boring routine: Working at Moxxis and taking care of your sick mother (she has Huntington's chorea (<https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huntington%27s_disease> )).

At one night you forgot your keys at the bar and had to went back to get them and guess who just walked out of Moxxis... Jack. Or to be more specific: Timothy.  
«Hi», you greeted him smiling widely.  
«Hey there» he answered smiling even more than you. «I've been here yesterday but Moxxi said you had your day off, so I came back today. And I'm so sorry that I haven't been here in the past weeks. There was just so much to do and- I'm sorry am I talking to much? How was your day off?», he asked, chuckling nervously.  
«It's ok, work can be hard sometimes.  
No you don't talk to much and my day off was... I guess there are better ways to spend your free time, than the way I did it.», you replied to his questions.  
He laughed in response and looked back at the bar. «Soo, you wanna drink something with me or..?!», he asked a little nervous. Actually you had to get back to your mom but you hated your home. You hated seeing the sickness taking your mother bit by bit and hated knowing that that could be you one day (Huntington's chorea is genetic).  
So you just answered: «yes, why not?!»

After you got your keys, you grabbed two drinks and sat down at one of the tables, Timothy took the chair opposite of you. «So, do you live here in Concordia?», he asked you.  
«Yeah, I live here right around the corner. I assume you have a flat on Helios?!»  
«Yep. Jack gave me some kind of apartment. It's not the best thing to live in but it works.» You nodded and took a sip from your drink. Timothy followed your example and took one too. He instantly started coughing.  
«Oh my god, what the hell did you put in here?!», he asked still coughing. You laughed «sorry, I needed something strong, so I just mixed a few things together.»  
«Ok, just please warn me the next time.», he said after the paroxysm.

You were sitting there drinking, talking and enjoying each others company when you got an call from your mom:  
_«Where the hell are you?!»_  
«Hey, mom. I'm sorry I had to take another stint, Caroline called in sick.», you lied, send Timothy an apologising look and stood up to talk with her outside. You didn't want him to know more about your miserable life than necessary.

 _«I don't care about your god damn stint, just get the fuck home!»_ , she screamed into the phone. Great, she had one of her tantrums, which was caused by the disease (she wasn't always like that). Sometimes she even forgets who you are. It huts seeing her disappear.  
«On my way, mom.»

When you returned to your desk, you saw that Timothy already paid for your drinks and waited for you. «I guess you have to go?!», he asked sounding a little sad. «yes, I'm sorry.», you apologized. He hesitantly moved one step closer to you and pulled you gently closer to lay his lips on yours. You instantly melted into the kiss.  
His lips were so soft and gentle and his touches like you were made out of glass. It was magic.  
His hands went from your arms to your hips, slowly stroking your sides with his thumbs. You opened your mouth, inviting his tongue, your hands moved under his leather jacket, so you could lay your palms on his sides. Timothy was so careful it was amazing, feeling your tongues explore each others mouths and your chests pressing together.

You really wanted this to last longer but a) you had to get home and b) Timothys echo-device clicked again.  
_«Hey body double, one of the scientist needs my help and I'm kind of... busy. Go and do whatever the hell they want from you.»_  
Timothy broke the kiss and looked you in the eyes «I know, we don't know each other that long but I think I feel a connection», he said blushing.  
«I think I feel that too», you said, kissing him on the cheek.  
You both walked out of the bar, exchanged numbers and kissed each other one more time before going separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at writing emotional shit.....

Timothy and you kept on meeting each other.   
Mostly at the bar but sometimes you would meet on the rooftops of Concordia, starring at the stars, holding each others hands and talking about life. Tim told you a lot about himself. How his family was, his job and, most importantly, the way he wanted to spend his future.  
Timothy wanted kids, when he was older. Two, to be more specific, a boy and a girl.   
You weren't so sure about that. What if you had the disease your mother had? No. Kids were, at the moment, not the best thing.  
You, yourself didn't tell him to much about yourself but that was ok for him. He never pushed you (one of the things you loved about him). Tim and you hadn't had anything intimate yet but that was fine. Which does not mean that you didn't want something with him, you just hadn't found the right moment yet.

At one day you mom hit you. Not on purpose of course, her arm jerked surprisingly up when you wanted to help her get dressed and her wrist hit you on your cheekbone. It was not that painful but the next day you could see a purple bruise form on that place.  
You didn't care to much about it though. It's Elpis... it'd be more surprising not to go out with a bruise, but what you didn't think of was Timothy.

«Geeez, what happened?», he asked you, looking seriously worried. He moved closer, touching the bruise with his fingertips.  
«Nothing. I was just kinda distracted and walked into a... door.», you lied turning your head away from his tuch, you could see that he knew that you were lying.  
«Hey» he lifted your chin with his fingers up, forcing you to look into his face «you know that you can tell me everything», he said before kissing you.

So, everything was good. For the first time in  _years_ , you had someone, who distracted you from the bad things in your life. And everything went pretty well until that one day.  
You went home from work, calling your mom to ask her if there was still enough food left but she didn't pick up the phone, which was kinda weird but you assumed that she was just sleeping. Nothing serious, right?   
Nothing serious.... that thought disappeared instantly as you walked into your bedroom and saw the horrifying scene there.   
Blood. It seemed to be everywhere, as you fell onto your knees next to the body of you dead mother. She must have  found the torgue gun, you kept in your room for emergencies and shot herself in the head (depression was also caused by the disease). The bullet exploded in her head. Parts of her brain and skull were spread all over the room.   
You ran to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet before you went back to your dead mother and collapsed on the floor, crying, screaming and shaking the corpse, hoping it would wake up or something, but nothing happened.

You spend the night next to your mom, still crying and shouting, dooming God for doing this to you.  
The next morning was even worse. Your body was covered in dried blood, the metallic smell of it filled you nose. You vomited again.   
After you managed to get you gagging under control, you took a shower. A long, warm shower, after that you called someone to clean the room (thank God they had a special service on Elpis, to clean up dead people).

Two days later: Several messages from Moxxi on you phone, even more from Timothy. Your door was locked and you hadn't eaten anything in the past 28 hours. The only thing you did was sitting on your bed, starring at the wall and trying to get the picture, of your dead mother, out of your head. Vainly. You couldn't sleep either. Nightmares hunted you in your dreams like Raaks would hunt Skags, when they're hungry.   
You started to develop hunger after 34 hours. Even though you didn't want to, you had to eat, so you called a food service (not Moxxis) and ordered a salad. Ten minutes later rang the doorbell. But it wasn't the foodservice, who was standing behind the door. It was Timothy.

He looked into your face and pulled you into a deep hug, after seeing your eyes, red from crying and surrounded by dark rings. And you started crying again. You stood there in the door, in his arms, crying and it surprised you how much fluid your body had left to cry so damn much.  
After maybe one minute let Tim go off, of you and lifted you up to take you to the couch, where he laid you down like a little child. He then searched for a blanket and took it, after he found one, to you, covering your shaking body with it before sitting down next to you. And you broke down again, moving closer to Timothy laying your head on his thigh. After a while you passed out on his lap.

When you opened your eyes you looked into the worried face of your boyfriend. Your head rested on his thighs and he slowly stroked your messy hair. You smiled at him tired.  
You hadn't had any dreams this time. No good and no bad ones.  
How long did you sleep? According to the dryness of your throat at least 5 days. He lifted a glass of water from the table, which stood next to the couch, like he read your mind.  
You lifted yourself tediously up and took a sip from the glass. The cool water felt good as it ran down your throat.  
«You wanna eat something?», he asked, holding a pack of salad in front of you. You nodded and started eating. Timothy waited patiently next to you.  
There was a pretty awkward silence, after you finished eating. You started at The floor and Timothy on his hands, playing with his glove.  
You were the first who broke the silence: «I think I'm going to take a shower», you said almost whispering. He nodded.

When you walked out of the bathroom, after the shower (the only thing that covered your body was a towel), you saw that Timothy already threw away the packaging of the salad and he also filled the glass with more water. He was such a caring person and you lied to him (not really "lied" but you hadn't told him the whole truth yet).  
He hold on for a second and admired you, your beautiful hair, from which water drops dropped on your smooth skin, your face, which didn't looked  _that_  exhausted anymore and (of course) the shape of your beautiful body.

A few moments later after you both starred enough at each other, you walked into the bedroom, to get some fresh clothes. It took some effort not to cry again but you somehow managed to keep your calm. After you got dressed, you went back to the couch, sitting down next to the body double. After some silence he said: «Do you want to tell me what happened?»  
More silence.  
«You don't have to», he added.  
You pulled yourself together took a deep breath and told him everything:  
«It's my mom. She has... had Huntington's chorea. It's a genetic disorder that results in death of brain cells.», you started slowly, tears filling your eyes again. Timothy grabbed your hand, squeezing it supportive. «the first symptoms were mood swings and a lack of coordination, later there were uncoordinated and jerky body movements. That's why I had a bruise the other day. She accidentally hit me with her wrist.» the tears ran unstoppable down your cheeks now. «and depression. That was also one thing the disease caused. She found my torge gun three days ago and...», you couldn't talk anymore, your sobbing hindered you.

He took you in his arms again and whispered calming words into your ear.   
After you calmed down again, you both just sat there silently, he still held you in his arms. You felt safe. It was a nice feeling after the past events.  
Until his echo clicked:  _«Hey! Body double! Where the hell have you been? I need you in my Office NOW!»_ , said Jack sounding seriously pissed.   
Tim replied a little bit bugged that he'd be there in a few minutes.

You moved away from his arms «please don't leave me here alone.», you said scared of the loneliness, that would await you without him. He stood up and thought for a second before pulling his keys out of his pants. «you could stay at my place, if you want to... I'll mark it on your Echo. If that's cool.», he said giving you the keys, smiling shyly. You hugged him again «thank you Timothy», you said kissing his cheek.   
«I'm always here for you»

His apartment was surprisingly clean. There were three rooms: the living room with a brown couch, one TV and a desk on wich a lot of paper laid (probably some financial stuff), a bedroom with one bed (big enough for two people) and a bookshelf with a few books and then there was a bathroom (in wich enough hair-gel was stored for at least twelve months).  
Since there was nothing else to do, you just watched some TV.  
After he got home he took a shower and you both went to bed (nothing sexual happend) ).

The next morning he got some breakfast for both of you (since he had no kitchen he had to go get it). After breakfast you both sat on the couch and watched some TV.   
«How did you even get my address?!», you asked him after a while. You felt way better after Timothy came and helped you out of your misery.  
«Moxxi gave it to me» he said. «she was a little bit worried about you.»  
You nodded.  
«Can I... ask you something?», he asked a little scared that you might reject him.  
You took a deep breath «of course.»  
«you said that the sickness your mother had was... genetic. Did you already get tested?!»  
You looked at him «No. Not yet. I'm... scared» you confessed.  
«Let's take it together then.», he said a little to optimistic in your opinion but you agreed anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

A lot changed since your mother died.  
You left your job as a bartender at Moxxis, and worked now for Hyperion as a weapon-designer, also you sold your old apartment and moved in with Timothy.  
And today was the big day. You're about to find out if you have the Huntington's disease.  
You went this morning (with Timothy of course) to a doctor, who took some blood from you to make some kind of DNA test. The results were supposed to come by post, later that day.  
So you waited. On the couch, next to each other. You were nervous. Of course you were! That letter is going to show you your future... somehow. Tim checked his wristwatch (the one he could summon the digi-Jacks with). «The post should be here by now. I'll go get it», he said, stood up, walked to the door and got the post.

He came back with a letter, in an blue envelope. «It's from Dr. Johnson», he said giving you the paper. You took it with shaking hands. Timothy sat down next to you, laying an arm around you shoulder «I... I made some research and if the- **if**  the test is positive, there are a lot of experimental treatments and I'm sure-", at one point, you stopped listening. Everything seemed to blur out around the letter in your hand.  
«Are... you still listening to me?!», asked Tim after a while. You came back into reality «Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just... I'm scared Tim!», you said with a shaky voice.  
«I know. And it's ok to be scared, but you can you do this. **We**  can do this", he said holding your shaking hands.

«Can you open it for me?!», you asked giving him the letter.   
«Umm... that's not what I... Ok, give it to me», he took the paper and looked at you. His fingers slowly moved to the opening of the epistle.  
You stopped him just when he was about to pull the results out of the envelope: «Stop! I think I actually do want to look first at at it.» He gave you the letter back. "Like a bandage", you told yourself "quick and painless". So you pulled the results out of the envelope. Your eyes searched for that one word. That one one word.  
There! There it was:

 _Test for Huntington's chorea:_   ** _Negaitive_**

You read it over and over again. The burden, you carried around with you for almost a year, fell from you and it felt so good!  
You turned to Timothy and kissed him, long and passionate.  
You slid the leather jacket from his shoulders. Tim pulled you on his lap, sliding his warm hands under the shirt you wore. His fingertips ran over your stomach, not going further than to the hem of your bra (he was still very careful and kind of  insecure). You broke the kiss and took off your shirt, he did the same. Your hands slid over his bare chest, to his neck, pulling him even closer, than before. His lips moved from yours to your chest, caressing your collarbone. «should... we take this to the bedroom?», he muffled into your skin. You hummed in conformance.

The body double lifted you up, you hooking your legs around his waist. He carried you like that to your bed, where he laid you on you back, took of his jeans and crawled on top of you, after he slid your pants from your legs. You kissed each other again, while you took off your bra. After you tossed it somewhere in the room, broke Tim the kiss to admire your beautiful body once more. He blushed a little before kissing you again. Your hands slid down his slender body, to his boxers. You lightly stroked with your hand over his erection. He moaned and rocked his hips against your hand. You took that as approbation and pulled his boxers down.  
One of his hands moved to your breast, tenderly stroking over it before going further downwards, between your legs. His thumb rubbed circles on your clit, while his forefinger careful pushed into you. You moaned into his lips, bucking your hips against his touch. He added a second finger, pumping slowly in and out of you, making you more wet with his touch.  
Your lips parted, just so that he could go down a little to carefully suck on your nipple. You bit your lip, in attempt to hold your moans back (didn't work that well though). He removed his hand and took off your panties, a whine escaped your lips at the loss of touch. He lifted his head to look into your eyes, you nodded slightly to ensure him, that you wanted this.

You wrapped you legs around Timothys waist, his tip pushed slightly against you, before slowly pushing in. He watched your face insistently, careful not to hurt you. GOD this felt so good! «Fuck», he groaned after he was fully inside of you. He started to move his hips and it was hard keeping your moans inside. He seemed to hit all the sweet spots inside your body.  
Tim looked pretty surprised, when you turned him on his back to ride him. «I don't think you should do all the work», you whispered in his ear before you lifted yourself up and started moving your body up and down. He let out a deep groan, before he grabbed your hips to support your movements. Moans, from both of you filled the room, creating a symphony of pleasure. His grip on your hips got a little tighter and pearls of sweat started to form on his forehead, as he got close to his climax, and you weren't so far from it either. «Ahhh, Tim I think I'm about to...», you choked you between the panting and moaning. Your walls tightened around his cock, as you came, with a loud cry. He came right after you, his hot load filling you up.

You laid down next to him, both of your bodys covered in sweat.  
«Wow», said Tim after a while.  
«yeah... Wow», you responded lightly chuckling.  
«You think we should take a shower?», he asked smiling wryly.  
«Sounds good», you responded, before kissing him on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback :)


End file.
